Getting a little closer with mother. ( Ruka and Soudai )
((THE TRAINING OF THE RANTON ABILITIES HAVE BEEN VOIDED.)) Ruka lead her daughter to an open area as she would show her how to use E-ranked Ranton jutsu. "Frist any questions?" Ruka asked her to make sure if there were any unclear thoughts within her mind. She had held her hand lightly all the way up to this training area, it was a exotic place she had never been at before. Strange statues, another river, more gates it seemed which she was curious lead to. When they had arrived she let go of her hand and looked up at her mother. "What if my curse seal activates.." She asked softly, she didn't want to her Ruka and in all honestly, she didn't want to hurt herself either. Ruka’s eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of the curse seal. “If that happens I will have to restrain you or.. kill you.” Ruka said harshly as she looked at her daughter. “Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that point and my learning to control yourself I think in time you will be able to control the mark. If training starts to become too much, we will stop.” She explained as Ruka took a few steps away from the girl. “Frist off. Our passive, Reizaa Saakasu [ Laser Circus ]. Manipulating our ability to mold Raiton and Suiton, we can perform the needed hand sign and release threads of "liquid lightning" from our freehand. Because of our composition and formation, these beams deal both impact and electric damage also being able to bend these beams toward our target in order to deliver pinpoint strikes.” "Kill me..?" She looked away, would it have been that easy for her..? She sighed a little, listening to Ruka's words but having a bit of..hurt inside of her from that comment. "I believe i did that when i was in my curse mark.." She said, remembering something like that though it wasn't something she did with handseals, it was raw and explosive. "Show it.." Ruka paused for a moment as she looked at the girl. “Would you want to live with the thought of losing control and killing me yourself?” Ruka asked as the topic changed to the training at him. “Sure but I’ll only show it once.” Her words faint as Ruka stood still breathing in through her nose as her hands moved at lightning speed. This was why Ruka was not the teaching type, she didn’t hold back even for children. Molding both Raiton and suiton within herself Ruka out starched one hand as a white light moved forth from her palm and as the beam shot forward towards the girl Ruka bent it to where it hit a nearby tea. The beam exploded with great force as sparks few with a great whole within the trees trunk now. She nodded. When it came to chakra walking going up and down things that were normally unimaginable, cutting and blowing up things with chakra punches and cuts were tough..Lightning though was her talent like a artist or a singer, they generally specialized in that and that alone but it was masterful. She did the handseals that she barely was able to follow and the water, lightning molded together and shout out in that beam form, heading for Ruka but as she had done, Soudai had moved this beam left a few inches from her mother and then back around, contining onward and hitting the tree in the explosive manner that Ruka had shown. Soudai was smiling, normally it took her numerous tries with new things, this time it was good the first go, this made her proud.. Her smiled died down though, thinking about what Ruka had said, surely her mother could have avoided her and left her alone there to rampage or something..Why would she need to die? Ruka watched as Soudai preformed the needed hand seals. That fact that she managed to perform the technique came as no surprise. She was made from Ranton genes and her own none the less. Ruka did not move as the light came for her. Trusting that Soudai would be able to bend the chakra away from Ruka as she remained relaxed and expressionless for a moment as a smile moved over her face, “Wonderful my dear.” Her voice filled with praise for the girl as things would only get harder from this point. Ruka could tell the girl was still thinking of what she said before but while Soudai might think it would be alright to simply be left alone when in her cure seal mood in Ruka’s mind a force like that needs to be stopped at all coast. What if she wondered into the village? Attacked the villagers? Ruka would not allow that to happen even if a person sharing the same blood. “Now be move to Hikari no Haikiryou of Light which is a ranked E jutsu. An add-on specifically for clones. The clone(s) will be encompassed by wobbling light patterns, which will cause it to appear to all but the user as either much larger or much smaller than it really is.” Ruka explained as if she had a chalk board behind at the moment. “Example?” Ruka asked the girl to see if she wanted to see the jutsu or not. "I've done the lightning clone before.. Is this different?" She asked, though the way Ruka had explained it did make it sound different. It didn't sound like something that the Ranton clan would have since she didn't explain it as a lightning/water jutsu. "What purpose would this false clone serve?" She questioned, having a hard time thinking of something that the clone would be able to do. Though if she thought hard enough, any kind of tricky on the battlefield would become useful.. “Not at all, our jutsu all use Raiton and Suiton or they wouldn’t be Ranton jutsu.” Ruka explained as she looked at her daughter. “These jutsu for me or almost useless but do you not wish to master the bloodline?” This was a very important question. While each jutsu had its own purpose it was up to the shinobi to determine its usefulness. "I do.." She said looking up at her, at her green eyes with her black eyes.. She had to look away, she was capable of wielding the jutsus but besides the white hair she felt rather different from Ruka.. "What are the handseals?" She asked, preparing her hand and her chakra building up for the jutsu. She was feeling well today, it was very unlikely she would have a curse mark issue. Nodding softly Ruka met the girls gaze. Her black eyes looked into hers as it seemed they exchanged silent words for a moment. Preforming the needed hand seals to show Soudai the jutsu since it was an add-on specifically for clones, a basic clone formed next to Ruka as she infused Hikari no Haikir into her jutsu. The clone was encompassed by wobbling light patterns just like Ruka explained which will cause it to appear to all but the user as either much larger or much smaller than it really is. The clone stood still as it appeared behind Ruka five feet behind her when truly the clone stood right next to her. Soudai instinctively rubbed her eyes and tried to tell the difference with the jutsu but she was unable. "Hm.." She made a clone and having witnessed her mother add the difference in making the clone to add that effect and did it herself. The clone appeared next to Soudai but the clone actually came into existence a bit further away from her but it was using the added jutsu effect to appear like that. "There.." She mumbled softly, even she was a bit unsure if it had succeeded, she saw it over where she had summoned it but to others it appeared next to Soudai. Ruka smiled as her clone disappeared into a puff of smoke. Ruka clapped her hands and smile at Soudai. “Wonderful. How do you feel? Wish to keep going?” There was one more E rank jutsu to teach the girl and if she wished to keep going Ruka would allow her to learn this jutsu but stop here for the day. Jumping to D rank right now would be a bit stressful only because the chakra coast simply increased from here on out. Ruka watched the girl closely as she waited a replay. "I feel great actually.." She admitted, she struggled when it came to using her chakra for other things besides lightning and storm release, her curse mark was meant to create a humanoid lightning elemental, it tries to get out frantically constantly. But when Soudai created the lightning it compensated for that urge. "Let's go go go.." “Alright dear, our last jutsu is Ikatsu Threatening.” Ruka said as she walked over to a nearby tree. Standing there for a moment Ruka focused both lighting and water chakra into her hand as she slapped the tree. A thundering sound emitted from the spot in which Ruka hit the tree she now moved to a nearby rock smacking the rock as the same sound escaped from her hand. “This is a basic Ranton ability in which we will slap an object and have a thunder sound emit from that spot. The noise is loud enough to overlap most other sounds for a brief moment. If used offensively, a slap directly to the opponent can cause temporary deafness.” Ruka said as she moved back to her original spot waiting to see what Soudai would do. "Seems rather simple.." She admitted, having watched the jutsu handseals and happy that it was a simple one or two symbols, this would be a sudden attack or something to get people's attention. She didn't quite know why water element was needed for this but she assumed it was to a softening on her own hands to not hurt herself, or something along the lines. Either way Ruka was not injured from the jutsu so she went to one knee and smacked the ground, making the thunder sound ring out. She surprised herself, making a jump, and looked back at Ruka. "Ow!" She rubbed her ear, she had not seen Ruka effected by her own jutsu which made her think she did it wrong. A giggle escaped Ruka as Soudai was affected by her own jutsu. “It takes some getting used to.” Ruka explained as she patted her on the head trying to sooth the throbbing pain that was now ringing in her ears. “and don’t worry. You won’t lose your hearing.” Ruka said with a smile as she took her hand from the girls white hair. “You did very well Soudai. I’m proud of you.” "Thank you.." She said softly looking away from her when her head was patted. She still felt hurt from the earlier comment about killing her, but Ruka pushed her buttons well, she was happy to get the attention from her mother finally.. "Thank you for taking time to train me.." She bowed lightly, looking up to her eyes again wondering what it was like with such unusual color eyes, green, did she see things differently? Ruka suddenly took the girl in her arms as she could see the hurt in her eyes. Her pure black eyes that seemed to reflect the past Ruka so desperately ran from. “Soudai…” Ruka began as she hugged the girl tightly against her own body. Her head against Ruka’s chest as her arms crossed across Soudai’s back. “I don’t hate you.” Ruka said as she spoke into the girl’s hair. Ruka didn’t want her thinking this or that she didn’t have time for her but simply the fact that Soudai was hers was still hard to swallow but happy that a part of her along with Lilly would be left in this world as she met her end. Soudai blushed, fluttered, and then felt like crying for a moment when she was told she wasn't hated even though she had felt that way for a while for probably no reason at all. She didn't cry though fortunately, senseing a dislike for that type of public emotion from her mother, "That felt like the first time you said my name as your daughter.." She admitted. She was smiling but her mother would't have known that with her mask..She did feel accepted from Ruka by her words, "I am honored to be your daughter.." Ruka snuggled her daughter as she let her go after a long moment. “Go because I don’t want you to hate me.” Ruka confused as she looked her daughter in the eye and softly smiled. Truly she was afraid. Letting Soudai into her life knowing she could die at any moment; While, worrying about her husband who with each passing day seemed more concerned about the nine-tailed foxs within him along with the toddler attached to her hip she now had a teenager who needed her now more than ever. Leaning forward Ruka softly kissed Soudai’s forehead like a mother would or what she thought would. “Now take a break. We will learn D-rank jutsu tomorrow.” Ruka’s long white hair flowed over her shoulder as she pushed it off to the side looking at Soudai. There were so many things about her that remained Ruka of herself only unlike herself she would be there for Soudai not allowing the girl to hate the world like she did at her age. "Yes m-mother.." She said struggling to say mother as though it was a alien word. She smiled kindly, having enjoyed the closeness she got from her finally, the kiss on the forehead. It made her heart calm for a moment but she didn't lose any chakra she was focusing on right now. Little did anyone know she constantly had to use chakra on her curse mark to resist it from activating, had she wanted to gain the abilities of the curse she would let her guard down but once she did that it was harder to resist the curse mark from going further, it wanted to get to it's second form and control Soudai.. "I am glad to have trained again, i was a little afraid after my..incident." Ruka smiled kindly as she patted Soudai on the head as she looked out at the training grounds. “We will work through this. I won’t allow you to sarcoma to this mark. Ruka’s eyes narrowed softly as worry seen left her. If anyone could stop Soudai when she loses control it was Ruka, since lighting jutsu had no effect on Ruka herself. “I’m glad we could train as well.” Stepping towards the gates she outstretched her hand towards the girl waiting for her to take hold. “Let us rest in the village.” Ruka’s eyes gentle like ever before as she looked towards Soudai. The Same gaze she looked at Lilly with but also a bit different as if only for Soudai. As if her mother only saw her and had eyes for her. She smiled happily and followed her, in actuality..Soudai didn't mind her curse mark at least in it's first stage, to have that advantage at her disposel was a tactical advantage..It was only that second stage that she worried about, she couldn't control herself in that stage. "Yes.." She looked up at her again, taking in the look that she gave her and did feel special because of it. She leaned agaisnt her mother's arm and held her hand. She never felt more happy than she did right now.. ((THE TRAINING OF THE RANTON ABILITIES HAVE BEEN VOIDED.)) Category:Casual